Lista de Soundtracks de Persona Network Binario
PERSONA Network Tema principal: Jelly Castle (MDK) Tema Principal 2: Sur la Wobble Ending Theme: Sur La Wobble -Orquesta (MDK) Lugares: Zona Vacía: Naraku Lower Strata (SMT IV) Zona de Riesgo: Aboveground urban area A (SMT IV) Zona Segura: Ueno Underground District (SMT IV) Sitio Maligno: Aboveground Urban Area C (SMT IV) Sitio popular: The Great Gastly (MDK) DEEP WEB: Abstergo Industries (AC: R) La Simulación: Animus Island (AC:R) Río Aqueronte: The River Stix (SMT IV) Lugares especiales: Palacio de Lucifer Lucifer's Palace (SMT IV) Amala Network: The Lobby (AC:R) The Sea of One Soul: 神秘 (Devil Survivor Overclocked) The Sea of All souls: Purgatorium (SMT IV) The Sea of All Souls Evento: Mystic (P3) Marina's Web: Scheduled For Deletion (AC:R) Metaverso: Blasted Tokyo (SMT IV) COMBATE: Demonios: Battle - A3 (SMT IV) Sombras: Give no Mercy (Nemesis Theory) Sombras 2: Normal Battle (P2 EP) Virus: Morax (Nemesis Theory) Virus 2: Boss Battle (SMT IV) Hacker: Suckerpunch (Morgan David King) Hacker 2: Katana (MDK) Troll: Throwdown (Zirconmusic) Macaria: Grotesque Fairy Tale (SSD) Guardianes de los recintos: Merkabah I (SMT IV) Precursores: Chase the Target (AC: R) Unique Boss Themes Guardianes de los recintos (Caronte): Domain Boss (SMT IV) Guardianes de los recintos (Lucifer 2): Chaos Ablaze (Fire Emblem: Awakening) Guardianes de los recintos (Lucifer 1): Merkabah II (SMT IV) Precursores (The Moon) On the Run (AC:R) Precursores (The Lovers) Hevenly Horrors (NT) Precursores (Sophia) Gift of Dispair (NT) Fleagias 10.2.2 Rose at Nightfall (NT) The Fool: A new world fool (P4) The fool 2: Chaos Battle (SMT Digital Devil Story Imagine V1) The Fool 3: Battle C (SMT DDS Imagine) Chaos Boss: Mastermind (FE:A) Fusion Master: Battle Hymn of the Soul (Aria mix) She who governs power: The Battle for Everyone's Souls Master of Ego 1: EX Final Battle (P2 EP) Master of Ego 2: Pandora (P1 PSP) Final Boss: Final Battle (P2 IS) Final Boss 2: I'll Face My Darkness (Mix) Final Boss 3: Darkness (P3FES) True Final Boss 1: Battle B-3 (SMT IV) True Final Boss 2: Archangel Battle (SMT IV) True Final Boss 3: Masakado Battle (SMT IV) True Final Boss 4: Suicide Mission (ME2) True Final Boss 5: Gygas Theme (Earthbound) Sidequests: Avalon Questline Theme: Old Puppet (Amacha Sound Studio) Avalon Questline Battle: Battle B-4 (SMT IV) Amala Questline Battle 1: Quest Battle (P2 IS) Amala Questline Battle 2: Quest Boss Battle (P2 IS) Andrey Questline Theme: Call (SMT IV) Andrey Questline Battle: Fiend Battle (SMT IV) Andrey Questline B-Battle: Fiend Battle (SMT DDS Imagine) Genesis Questline Theme: Altar (BB) Genesis Questline Demon Battle Theme (Ep. 1,2&3): Gunbarrel of Battle (Lost Odyssey) Genesis Questline Demon Battle Theme (Ep. 4&5): Battle Naraku (SMT IV) Genesis Questline Boss Battle Theme: An end to an Eternal Struggle (Soul sacrifice) Genesis Questline Original Sin Battle: Merkabah II (SMT IV) Genesis Questline Eva: The inspiration (Alex Mason) Milw0rm Questline David Theme: Project Overlord (ME2) Milw0rm Questline Theme: Labored and Lost (AC:R) Milw0rm Questline Battle: Combat Theme (ME2) Macaria Questline Theme: Nursery Rymes of the Atheists (SSD) Macaria Questline Battle: Baelfire (MDK) Macaria Questline Grimm_Soul Battle: 7th Anniversary, Medium Boss (SMT DDS IMAGINE) Macaria Questline Synesis_Agape: 7th Anniversary, Dungeon (SMT DDS Imagine) Macaria Questline Infinity_Henosis 1: Hideus Faces of the Enchantress (SSD) Macaria Questline Infinity_Henosis 2: Nakano Quest Alice Battle (SMT DDS IMAGINE) Category:Proyecto